ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers and X-Men (2022)
New Avengers and X-Men is an upcoming 2022 American superhero crossover film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is a sequel to The Avengers (2012), Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Avengers: Infinity War (2018), and Avengers: Endgame (2019), the fifth installment in the Avengers series, and stars Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Benedict Cumberbatch, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly, Brie Larson, Tom Hardy, J.K. Simmons, Michael Douglas, Hugh Jackman, James McAvoy, Michelle Williams, Tye Sheridan, Ryan Reynolds, Michael Fassbender, Sharlto Copley, Shawn Ashmore, Evan Peters, Cobie Smudlers, and Samuel L. Jackson. The film is directed by Neill Blomkamp, written by Jeff Pinkner and Scott Rosenberg & Neill Blomkamp and Terri Tatchell. The film takes place two years after the defeat of Thanos, the new Avengers meet the X-Men to fight Apocalypse and his entire alliance from taking over the world on Earth. The film is set to be released in 3D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema on April 29, 2022. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope Pym/Wasp *Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym *Hugh Jackman as James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Sharlto Copley as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Hayden Ezzy as Harry Osborn *Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom *Michelle Williams as Anne Weying/She-Venom *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Zendaya as Michelle Jones *Renee Olstead as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Richard Jenkins as Ben Parker *Jacob Batalon as Ned *Reid Scott as Dr. Dan Lewis *Bryan Cranston as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doc-Ock *Daniel Craig as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard *Steve Agee as Max Dillon/Electro *Jason Clarke as Flint Marko/Sandman *Brad Garrett as Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino *Brandon Auret as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Aaron Paul as Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Cobie Smudlers as Maria Hill *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Evan Peters as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Alex Wolff as Warren Worthington III/Angel *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Anna Paquin as Anna Marie/Rogue *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Phoenix *Derek Mears as Victor Creed/Sabretooth *John Goodman as Colonel William Stryker *Evan Jonigkeit as Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Lauren Lapkus as Raven Darkhölme/Mystique *Bruce Davison as Senator Robert Kelly *Cillian Murphy as Bolivar Trask *Hynden Walch as Emma Frost *Karan Soni as Dopinder *Zazie Beetz as Domino *Shiori Kutsuna as Yukio *Morena Baccarin as Vanessa/Copycat *Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Warren Christie as Apocalypse *Brian Thompson as Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Olivia Munn as Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke *Julian Dennison as Russell Collins/Firefist *Stefan Kapicic as the voice of Colossus *Heather Sossaman as Lady Deathstrike *Channing Tatum as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Nicholas Hoult as Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Mordo *Benedict Wong as Wong *Rachel McAdams as Dr. Christine Palmer *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *John Kani as T'Chaka *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Florence Kasumba as Dora Milaje/Ayo *Letita Wright as Shuri *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Captain American (cameo) Category:Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Crossover films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:20th Century Fox Category:Marvel Studios Category:2021 films Category:Films set in 2021 Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films set in Moscow